Star gazing with jade eyes
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Levi has found an old friend but after so many years apart what has changed? are they still the same? What happened to them?
1. Buried Jade

Just something that popped into my bead :P

* * *

She is beautifully brutal, Beautiful in some sense of the word, brutal in every sense of the word. She had been with the scouts as long as captain Levi but she was six years his junior. Her Name is Suzan Elizabeth Hunter, she has killed the most Titans out of all the regiments, but due to the fact that she has been on a mission outside the walls in the territory they lost to the Titans five years ago for the past three years. No one has seen her since.

"Captain Levi there's something you have to come and see." Zoe gasped out. She had run all the way to find him.

"What is it?" Levi said looking up at her.

"It's best you come and see sir."

Levi followed Zoe to the top the outer wall of Trost.

"Look." She said pointing in the distance. Levi squinted, his eyes widened. On the horizon was a lone figure walking towards the sealed gate. Everyone around Levi was dashing about preparing the canons. He held up his hand and they all stopped.

"But cap-" Levi cut them off.

"That is no Titan." Was all he said. Eren came running up to him.

"Captain, who is that?" He asked.

"That Eren is the world's best killing machine." Levi said "Even better then you in Titan form, and she's on our side." Eren gulped.

"How many has she?" Eren asked. Levi kept his eyes on the slowly advancing figure.

"She has killed well over fifty and that was three years ago. That count will be considerably higher now."

"How long has she been out there?" Zoe answered this question.

"Three years." She said. Eren was getting a sense of being rather over whelmed, that's when Misaka and Arrmin arrived.

"How old is she?" Arrmin said.

"She is six years younger than the captain." When this didn't have the effect Zoe wanted she added. "That makes her seventeen." Levi drowned out the rest of what they talked about. The only thing that was on his mind at that moment was the girl walking leisurely towards them. On her right three Titans were approaching and to her left were two more. People started to get ready to help her when.

"No" said Levi "you all have to see this." The Titans were almost on her, in an instant one of the Titans was down, crushing two others beneath it. The last couple had thier heads came spinning off. The girl used her O.D.M gear to get up the wall; she landed just in front of Levi. She pulled back her hood. She had striking jade eyes and short kept red hair.

"Hello Levi." She said. Her voice had a hint of Irish to it.

"Hello Suzan. How was your hunt?" he replied.

"It was long, and I want to sleep."

Three years ago.

Suzan moved like a shadow along the corridor, until she was behind Levi.

"Boo." She whispered next to his ear. Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was sad, though he hid it well she could see through his mask.

"I will miss you too Levi." She said giving his shoulder a light squeeze with her hand. She wasn't one for much physical contact with other people but the people she knew well and trusted were graced with gestures such as this one. Levi had known her from being a cadet.

"How many are going with you?" He asked.

"Just me," She looked to be fine with that. She was never one for _playing with others _so to speak. "You know full well I work better alone most of the time. You are the only one that can keep up with me."

"How, _modest_ of you." Levi said.

"Says the _king of modesty_," She scoffed. "I know your sarcasm when I hear it." she added. Levi fixed the girl with his gaze. She was leaving tomorrow and his chances of ever seeing her again were slim at best.

"What do you want to do?" he knew what she meant she was asking how he wanted to spend their last hours together. He swallowed and looked into her jade eyes.

"I want to watch the stars."

Looking into her eyes now even though they were as stunning a jade they ever were, they no longer had the fire she once had, no now her eyes were just as empty as his.

* * *

Yep just something random.


	2. Broken Jade

Since you liked the last one I wote another chapter.

* * *

Broken Jabe.

Suzan Hunter was still a mystery to all, but those who knew her from years back. That left only Captain Levi.

"What did you do out there?" He asked her.

"I killed." Her voice was flat and he knew that he wouldn't get any more from her. Some basic things about her were the same, but she had changed. The way she talked was different but the way she left her sentences was the same, so Levi still had a sense of when not to press her to talk anymore. She had changed, the way she walked was different, and she had less life, less _fire_ than what she had before however that was inevitable when you had been outside the walls.

Levi walked her to his room; she would be staying with him since she was presumed dead one year after she left and no longer had a home. Levi opened the door to his room. Well it was more than a room it was more like a flat. He let her go inside first.

"You don't seem to have grown Levi." Suzan stated as she hung her scout cloak on a coat hanger by the door. Levi seated himself at his desk to look over his paper work.

"I'm still taller than you." He said flatly. She started to take off her O.D.M gear and her clothes. Levi averted his eyes back to his paper work as she did so. She padded on bare feet into the bathroom. She was never one for self modesty. She emerged not long after with no towel to cover her.

"You have no hot water." She said. Levi lifted his eyes to her face.

"After three years beyond the walls I would expect that you would be used to cold water by now." He said, his expression never changing.

"Yes, but hot water would make a nice change."

"I'll see what I can do." He pushed himself up from the desk and went to the heating room to light a fire.

Levi was going over his O.D.M gear when she came out drying her hair with a small towel, she still didn't cover up her body though. The good thing was that she had never_ sexually_ appealed to him. (But neither did other girls). She had never seen him like that either, she was just comfortable around him so they never fell into awkward situations like other men and women did to made one another fell uncomfortable. Levi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was rummaging through his closet, so her back was to him. Three years and not a single scar, scrap or scratch was on her body. She grabbed one of his shirts shrugged it on and buttoned it up. Levi's shirt came to just above her knees.

"You can sleep on the bed tonight."He said moving over to the sofa, making it up for himself. She nodded and padded over to the cot, pulling the sheets over herself. Levi blew out the lights and settled on the hard sofa.

Levi was woken by the sounds muffled crying. He looked over to the cot and saw that it was empty. He scanned the room in the in the darkness, Suzan was nowhere. He rose from the sofa; closing his eyes he followed the sound of soft crying. He stopped when his knees came in contact with the wooden frame of the cot. Levi opened his eyes and squatted down to look under it. He saw her huddled up in the fatal position, she was shaking so much. Levi shimmied his way under the frame of the cot so he was behind her. He pulled her form to his chest and spooned her. A choked sob escaped her lips**, **and she stopped trying to hide her tears. Levi pressed his lips to the grown of her head and in a soothing a voice he could, said.

"Don't do that, wake me _before _this happens. You can come to me, you don't have to be alone anymore." Her body relaxed and her cries become louder. Levi pulled her closer. No she was not the same she was broken. They stayed like that all night.

* * *

There you go.


	3. Jade Dragon

here is more. Not much happens in this chapter.

* * *

The next day.

Levi was the first to wake up. His back was cramping from having slept on the wooden floor under the cot. Levi opened his eyes, He and Suzan were in the same position they had fallen asleep in last night, though she was considerably less tense now. Levi unhooked his arm from around her waist and with the other he pushed himself up ever so slightly and looked at her face, dried tears stained her cheeks. He slipped out silently from under the cot. He undressed and went into the bathroom to bathe the stiffness from his joints; the water was hot enough to get his blood pumping and wake him up fully. When he was done he pulled on his breeches (unlike_ someone_ he was more modest) and he went to make breakfast.

Suzan was sat on the cot with her knees hugged to her chest. When he came out from the bathroom she raised her gaze to him as he put a kettle on to boil water. Levi looked back at her, meeting her jade eyes that were dull and red rimmed.

"Did you get any sleep?" Levi asked. The kettle started to whistle and he poured the steaming water into two mugs, he handed her one. She shrugged and took a sip from the mug, it was tea. "Did you sleep when you were out _there_?" He said taking a sip from his mug. Suzan gave a shallow nod. "How?" He added.

"Trees mostly." She said fixing her eyes on the tea in her mug, it was the way she liked it, no milk and one sugar. "Sometimes I would sleep in old houses."Levi decided to change the subject.

"Do you have any clothes?" He said. She shook her head. No then. Levi finished off his tea and continued getting dressed. He was about to leave for his day of working with Eren, the boy _really_ needed to work on his O.D.M gear movements. Suzan got hold of Levi's shirt sleeve.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Yes. But put some clothes on first." He said.

Suzan Hunter was a demon when it came to using O.D.M gear. She was better than Captain Levi and she was most certainly better than Misaka. Armin and Eren were talking about how Suzan moved and how she never seemed to run out of gas.

"Eren I've been watching the way she moves and how she uses her gear," Armin said. "She doesn't do what the rest of us do. I think I might have a way to put it into words. See when she fires the grapples," Eren watched as Suzan fired a grapple into the bark of a tree. "Look she doesn't use the grapples to pull herself, like me and you. She only uses them to keep her momentum going. Like swinging from branch to branch that's the way we seem to do it, the way she does it makes it look more like flying, because she spends more time in the air than reaching for branches." Eren was slowly starting to get it. They watched Suzan easily pull ahead of Misaka and Captain Levi. By the time Misaka was side by side with Suzan again, she was out of gas. Suzan twisted her body in the air and looped back.

"What do they teach them as cadets?"Suzan said. "Full throttle 'till you die?" Misaka looked up at her, embarrassment clear on her face. was is possible that Captain Levi looked_ amused_ by what was happening.

"Kid if you want to stay alive then use more of gravity and less gas," Suzan said to Misaka. "Remember gravity will always be there, gas won't." and to stress her point she unhooked her gas canisters and let the gas out until it was almost empty. She then put them back and proceeded to use her gear to get up the tallest tree she could find, when she was hanging from the top she let go and fell at bone crushing speed only using her gear again when she was about to hit the ground. She went in a wide ark over their heads like she was a child on a swing, and then landed back down next to Misaka.

"Never forget gravity, it will never forget you, make it your friend not your enemy."She addressed everyone. She turned and walked the rest of the way back to the castle they were using as a HQ. Its brick walls loomed high above her.

Levi watched her go, she was different and the same all at once. She was a jade dragon with her wings out, ready to take flight at the slightest thing. fierce and scard at the same time.

* * *

There will be more soon. ^ ^


	4. frail Jade

**sorry for the wait.**

* * *

The evening after.

Captain Levi was walking down the hall to his room, when herd heard the loud smash of pottery breaking. Levi kept his strides the same as he approached the door, he pushed it open. The room was fine except for the smashed wash bowl and water all over the floor, and blood. Levi scanned the room with his eyes. In the corner sat Suzan her gaze fixed on her hands with a look of absolute horror on her face. Her hands were covered in crimson blood. Levi entered the room, careful to avoid the smashed wash bowl on the floor, he strode over to her. He glanced down at her hands, they had deep cuts in them, and one of her hands still had a shard of clay embedded very deep in the flesh of her palm. Levi sat next to her with his back resting against the wall; he gently took her hands in his own. She only seemed to take notice of him when he did this. He examined her hands delicately brushing his thumbs over the wounds. He undid the tie from around his neck and tore it down the middle so he had two pieces of clean cloth. Levi lay the strands on his knee, taking hold of the piece of pot that was still in her palm, he pulled it out then proceeded to wrap her hands. Suzan looked at him all the while.

"Why?" she said after he was done. Levi glanced at her with a flicker of his eyes.

"I was wondering," He said. "Why don't you have any scars after all these years?" Tears started to well in her eyes and spill over the edges down her cheeks.

"I'm broken Levi," She sobbed. "I may not have scars but I'm broken on the inside." Levi didn't quite know what to do so he set to work on cleaning the mess on the floor. When he was done he sat back down beside her.

"What did you see Suzan?" he said, his voice was gentle but had a stern look in his eyes.

"Too much, just too damn much." She cried shaking her head. Levi wrapped his arm round her shoulders and pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. She clung to his shirt and sobbed into his strong, warm hold.

She was shaking so violently that it made her weak, so Levi had to carry her to the bathroom. He was about to turn away so she could undress and wash the grime from her hands and body.

"I don't think I can do it by myself," she said stopping him; her voice was shaky and uncertain. "Could you help me?" Levi helped her out of her clothes, pulling the sleeves of her shirt carefully over her hands. She managed to slide out of the pants with Levi's help to steady her so she wouldn't fall. She peeled off her under garments, and Levi helped her into the bath tub. He set the taps running and started scrubbing the dirt from the day from her hair, back and shoulders, whilst she soaked in the warm water. When it came to her hands Levi slowly unwound the cloth and she dipped them in the water. The clear liquid soon became a shade of pink from the blood, he dabbed lightly cleaning the wounds on her palms. Suzan lifted her hands from the bath and Levi wrapped them in a dry towel to soak up the moisture then put proper bandages on them. He helped her stand in the bath and dried the rest her off by draping a larger towel over her shoulders. He carried her back to his room where he grabbed one of his shirts for her to ware; she slowly buttoned it up, her fingers fumbling slightly every now and then. They led down on the cot; Suzan was curled up at his side with her head resting over his steady strong heart beat. Levi led on his back, with one of his hands over her shoulders.

"We're all broken one way or another Suzan." He said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow that took longer than expected tell me if you want more but i was thinking of ending it there if not. **


	5. The History Of Jade

**Hey long time no see my fellow readers. new chappie for ya all, leave a review when you finish reading. They help me to write my stories. Time for a blast from the past!**

* * *

**The History Of Jade **

* * *

Six years ago.

Water droplets dripped from his face as Levi looked at himself in the mirror, today was his first day in the academy and it was Hell, as far as he could tell anyway. He was merely glad that he was only there to survey the new recruits. He splashed water on his face once more and tried to get some of the grime from his hair. Levi thought back on the events of the day. In the opening ceremony, Keith Shadis shouted at everyone then he came to a girl, she seemed very young. Keith Shadis had demanded her name and age.

"Suzan Elizabeth Hunter, I am eleven sir," she said back, unlike the other cadets she was unfazed; her body was relaxed but her eyes, her eyes had a hidden fire that was tucked away safely behind her jade orbs.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled at her, but she just looked at him.

"Why should I repeat what I said? You heard me, unless you're deaf sir?" her lips twinged with a faint smile. She was seeing how much she could get away with.

But for her cheek, she was ordered to run a hundred laps of the training grounds. She was still running now. Levi walked out onto the porch and watched her trip over something, falling to the dirt. She then picked herself back up again and started running. When she was done it was well into the night. Levi gazed at her as she fell on her back and looked up at the sky. He walked down the wooden steps and strode over to her side, he looked down at her.

"Why are you here?" Levi asked his eyes narrowed slightly.

"To look at the stars," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, why are you_ here,_ at the academy?" He questioned.

"Learning how to kill Titans," she fixed her jade eyes on him. Levi just stared at her. She was a strange one, he would give her that.

"How did you get here?" he asked, still looking at her.

"Lie down with me and perhaps I will tell you, um sir" she added the last bit with a sudden awkwardness to her tone. She looking back to the sky. Levi contemplated the request for a moment before he lay down next to her.

"So?" he pressed, glancing at her, she had short red hair. She waited a moment to answer, she swallowed.

"I got in here because I can use O.D.M," she explained, but it seemed that most of her attention was on looking at the stars.

"I never went through the academy because I could us O.D.M gear," Levi admitted, but still he didn't see why she was able to join at such a young age. She moved her back into a more comfortable place on the dirt.

"Yeah, but how old were you?" She said, shifting her arms until they were behind her head.

"Seventeen," He answered, moving his back onto a softer bit of ground.

"Have you killed a titan?" She asked turning her head towards him.

"Yes first time outside the walls," he said. Why was she asking that, had she killed one?

"Me too," She turned her head away from him. Levi was surprised, even most of the officers had not killed a titan with him as the exception.

"How did you kill it?" he said trying to hide the intrigue in his voice.

"My mother and father were part of the scouts, they died a two years ago," she hid any emotion she might be feeling from her voice. She was dodging his question.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Levi said. It was what someone always says at things like that.

"Don't be, you didn't know them. Even though they were still family, when they were killed I felt nothing, nothing at all," she sat up and plastered a very effective fake smile on her face "Well that was a long time ago. Good night Levi," she declared cheerful, and off she went back to the girls sleeping quarters. Levi was left alone, wondering _how;_ she had known his name when he had not told it to her. She also hadn't told him about _how_ she had killed a titan. She was fire and ice all in one, she was a strange one that Suzan Hunter.

Suzan Hunter proved to be quite a character; after only one week she was known as the Red Dragon. She would do crazy things, the way she used her O.D.M gear was one of them. She never seemed to run out of gas, she flew through the air like she was born to it. Levi tried to get her to tell him more about the titan she had killed, but she avoided the question with ease. Did she not trust him?

Today was a hand to hand combat lesson and Levi, somehow without realizing it, had offended one of the cadets. The guy, he had so unwillingly put out, was holding him by the collar.

"Look here Droopy eyes-," the offended boy was interrupted, before he could do much more, by someone grabbing his arm. It appeared he did not know he was holding an officer by the collar. Levi raised a brow.

"Put him down," Suzan said with a sweet tone "Or I will break your arm," she smiled, tightened her grip until it was painful. Levi was soon back on solid ground. He straightened his collar. It seemed he had not needed to interfere himself.

"I am fully capable of handling him," Levi said, dusting off his front.

"You may," she said glancing to the three other biggish lads with the boy. Levi followed her line of sight to them.

"I can handle them all," he said, he sounded bored.

"Then I'm a boy," She mocked him "Let me deal with this, er sir," despite her finish, Suzan looked at him challengingly.

"Got it," he didn't _get it,_ but he had the impression that he would soon understand. She nodded at him.

"Hey you three bastards, do you want to go a round with me? Or are you to scared?" They looked at her with expressions that read _"Are you Serious?" _and apparently her answer was _"Hell yeah!". S_o the three of them surrounded her with an equal distance between them. So they did have some brains after all. But the fight didn't last that long, as she made the first one that came at her, spin into the next one and then made them knock into the last one. She had a very, very_ different _way of fighting to everyone else. Levi stood in silence and observed.

"What was _that?_" he asked raising his eye brows, she was _very_ interesting.

"Something my father and mother did," was all she said, as she flexed her wrist and fingers.

"Who were they?" he asked, watching her test her fingers.

"That is of no importance, um sir" she waved him off with her hand and walked away.

Levi lay awake in his bunk; staring at the rafters above. He was thinking about Suzan. What was her story? Soon Levi decided that his chance of getting any sleep was none at that point. So he got up and went outside. As he stood breathing in the crisp air someone spoke to him from behind.

"Would you care to join me for some star gazing?" Levi looked over his shoulder to see Suzan standing there. She had a wide smile on her face, unlike the one from the other night this one was real.

"Why do you like looking at the stars?" he wondered aloud.

"It stops me from wanting to kill myself," She admitted in a soft voice. Levi was surprised he had not expected her to reply.

"How does it help?" Levi said, seeing if he could get any more from her.

"Well just knowing that they are still there, shining in the darkness, even when the clouds block them out and it rains, they shine on and come out again. That thought gives me strength to keep moving forwards," she walked to the steps and sat down, with her head looking up "It really is a beautiful night," she sighed. Levi looked at her she seemed calm. He was starting to like her a little, Suzan Hunter. He mused the idea over in his head. After Isabel and Farlan died, no were killed, he had not truly made any friends.

"Yes," he said "It is." He sat down next to her and gazed up at the stars, this moment reminded him of his two friends again. "So how did you kill the titan?" Levi felt like now was a good time to ask again.

"Titans," she corrected him,"You really want to know?" she said glancing over to him, she looked, worried? He gave a nod "Well, you remember the thing I did to the three guys this afternoon?

"Yes I do," he answered watching her, not sure why she had asked.

"Good," she said. She breathed then started "Two years ago, when they sent out the 23 scout party into the lands beyond the walls," Levi's eyes widened that was the first trip he had gone on. "I was angry with my mother and father the night before, so that morning I slipped my way onto a cart that was going with the scouts and I went with them. We were attacked for the second time into the trip,it was raining heavily so we didn't see it coming but it was a massacre; one titan took out most of the party. I had to steal O.D.M gear off a corps," piece by piece things started to fall into place for Levi. "I put the gear on and that was when I saw my mother get killed. I froze, my body would not move but my father called out for me to run, another titan was coming to the mass of dead bodies. That second titan was about to get me, but my father's warning got me to run away just in time, however instead of me getting eaten my father was taken. After that, it is more of a burr and things are unclear to me, but I remember using my O.D.M gear. The first titan had moved on. The way I use my O.D.M gear is the same way I fight. My mother and father used their gear the same way to take out titans. That's what saved my life that day, but why I was chosen for the academy, is another story I might tell you some other time," she took a deep breath in "there you have it. That_ is_ what you wanted to know right?" she finished with a hesitant smile. Levi had no answer. She reminded him of himself. Suzan had been there on that day, just thinking back made him grind his teeth. Suzan got to her feet "The next few years will be very interesting, don't you think?" she said stretching her back and walking to her sleeping quarters "Good night Levi."

"Good night Suzan." Levi called after her. Levi looked back up at the stars. Yes the next few years to come would prove very interesting. wait a minute he still didn't know how she knew his name! God damn it!

* * *

**There you have it. Let you know you want to leave a review.**


	6. Gaze Upon Jade

**Hello there! I got a new one for you all to read. leave a review they help me to write. On with the story!**

* * *

Levi awoke the next morning with Suzan still curled up beside him. Her steady breathing relived him in a way. He looked at her sleeping face, now was a rare chance to study her more closely. His eyes skimmed over her features, as his gaze slid across her neck he noticed something. He lifted his free arm slowly and gently brushed the strands of red hair away from her pale skin. Levi looked at the back of her neck There was a scar, like a blade had been pressed against her flesh,and the wound looked old, _very_ old. Levi delicately ghosted his fingers over the thin line of puckered skin. How had she got this scar? He removed his hand before his movements woke her up.

He lay there a while listening to her soft breathing, but soon he decided to get up. This however required stealth, he slowly slipped his pinned arm out from beneath Susan's slumbering form and with light footsteps he started to get dresed. He put the kettle on whilst he was at it; he knew Suzan would like to have a cup of tea when she was awake. When she did wake up she sat on the bed with her knees drawn in close to her chest and watched Levi go about doing his normal morning routeing. Levi presented her with a mug of hot tea, which she took in her hands and rubbed the warm sides with her thumbs. The heat of the tea soothed her bandaged hands as she took a sip.

Levi glanced at her. Her eyes were distant but gradually more life was coming back to them; they already had a small spark of that old fire flickering, faintly within. Levi sat at his desk and started the leaf through some of his paper work, absantly sipping at his own tea. When he heard Suzan get up from the cot and start to get dressed herself, he sent a sidelong glance at her. She pulled on her breaches then turned to look for a fresh shirt, disgaurding the one she was wearing on the sofa. Levi scanned his eyes up and down her frame.

"How did you get that s scar on the back of your neck?" he asked taking another sip of tea. She finished pulling the shirt over her shoulders and turned to face him with the front still open.

"I got it when I was very young, years before you and I became friends at the academy," she said, buttoning up the the front of the shirt with fumbling fingers. Levi watched her bandage hands do up the last button. "I'm going out on my own for a while."

"Is that wise?" he followed her movements. As she pulled on her boots, she winced at the pain it caused in her hands.

"If it was not then I would not be going," she replied gruffly, going over to the door and opening it. Levi half wondered if he should go with her but it was soon to late; as the door clicked shut and she was gone. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He sighed again when he saw the mess she had left behind, pushing himself up from his chair to start cleaning.

The rest of his day was spent much like his other days, doing errands, going to meetings, cleaning his O.D.M gear, buying food and by the end of it he had not seen Suzan once since that morning. He was starting to get a bit concerned by the time the sun was setting, he began to pace back and forth in front of his desk. When it got to the point he could bare it no longer, he grabbed his coat and slammed the door shut on his way out. He searched for her a good hour before he came to find her on the roof. She was led on her back looking up at the sky. The tension that had built up within him ebbed away when he saw her lying there.

"What are you doing?" he said with a a long winded sigh, taking long strides to stand at her side. His body loomed over her and cast a shadow across her form.

"Waiting," her jade eyes fluttered to his black ones and stayed there for a long time. He did not need to ask what she was waiting for. When Suzan looked away from him back to the sky, so did he.

"Always waiting for the stars," he muttered. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, but it was soon gone and he was back to his blank non interested expression.

"Levi?" Suzan said. He glanced back down at her.

"What is it?" he asked, lowering himself and settling down beside her on his back.

"Can we stay like this?" her voice sounded small.

"Yes, yes we can," he said reaching out his hand and touching hers. "How do they feel?"

"They are healing nicely, " she replied, clenching and unclenching her fist to show him. "Levi, why do _you_ like looking at the stars?" She turned her head to face him. His eyes flickered meeting hers for a moment.

"I never got to look at the sky as a child, so I guess that I find it fascinating," he answered. "Suzan?"

"Yeah," she said preoccupied. "What is it?

" you can tell me things, you know that,right?"

"Yes,I do," she sounded distant, like she was losing herself off from him. That was the last thing he wanted, but what could he do to stop her? He felt as though there was nothing he could do.

"how many titans have have you killed now?"

Perhaps changing the subject would help?

"About…" she paused to think, "Two hundred and twenty six," she concluded.

"How precise and modest of you."

"Not like you can talk, _captain,"_ she said poking him in the arm. Levi found this amusing.

"You were very harsh to Misaka the other day," he stated, replying with his own poke.

"So that was her name?" she shifted her weight, "She uses too much gas and does too many useless movements."

"You were just showing off," he said.

"So what it I was?" she was deflecting, "First time I've had the chance in a while."

A long time passed silence; with the only sound being that of the wind blowing through the trees. As Levi gazed up at the stars a quiet tuneful humming started beside him, it floated into his ears soothingly. He turned his head away from the sky and looked at her profile. Then the humming gave way to the rise and fall of words as Suzan started to sing.

_"I d' pluck a fair rose for my love,"_

_"I d' pluck a red rose blowin'," _

_"Love's in my heart, I'm tryin' so to prove,"_

_"What your hearts knowin',"_

_"I d' pluck a finger on a thorn,"_

_"I d' pluck a finger bleedin',"_

_"Red is my heart, wounded and forlorn,"_

_"And your heart needin',"_

_"I d' hold a finger to my tongue,"_

_"I d' hold a finger waitin',"_

_"My heart is sore, until it joins in song,"_

_"Wi' your heart matin',"_

The song had stirred something deep within Levi, something old yet entirely new to him. He stared into her jade eyes, where the lights of thousands of stars were reflected.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked, "I've heard it before."

The new feeling that had risen within Levi made him feel uneasy.

"It's an old song my grandmother taught me when I was young," she said moving her hands to behind her head. She glanced at Levi and, for the first time since she had come back, smiled. "As for where you've heard it before, you will have to remember that on your own."

Levi didn't smile but his eyes softened in a way that seemed as though he was. They stayed in silence, until Levi got to his feet and held out his hand for her.

"Come, we need to eat before we go to bed. I also have some work left to do," he said. She took his hand and got to her feet. "What did you do today?"

"I visited my parent's graves, then I came here."

They walked back to his room. As soon as the door was closed she started strip off her clothes and leave them lying across the floor on her way into the bathroom. I was strange how she could be conscious of Levi's need for cleanliness in one way and completely ignore it in another. Alas it was left to him to clean her mess up again. It baffled him that she had become so dirty without doing much that day; however he was just glad that she was getting her old habits back. He sat at his desk and started on the work he needed to finish. She later emerged with nothing covering her naked body, not even a towel atop her wet hair. Levi averted his eyes once again.

"Clean towels are in the cupboard," he gestured to his left, going back to his work. She dried herself and dressed in one of his shirts to sleep in. Suzan pottered around in the kitchen space and the clatter of pots and pans was heard. She padded over on her bare feet, placing a mug of steaming tea and a bowl of hot soup down before Levi on his desk. They ate with her sat on the sofa and him at his desk. When they were done Levi blew out his candle, plunging them into darkness. He went to the sofa and Suzan went to the cot.

It was the very early hours of the morning when Levi woke to find Suzan standing before him. Her face was pale and her eyes looked spooked.

"What is the matter?" he pushed himself up on his elbows to see her face clearly in the gloom.

"I, um, can you come and sleep in the cot?" she seemed so small and frail again and Levi found he had to remind himself that she was only seventeen. He pulled his blanket back and let her lead him over to the cot. She had a hold of his sleeve and was practically pulling him along. He settled down in the cot beside her, pulling the blanket over them. Her grip on his sleeve tightened and he wrapped his arms around her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She buried her face into his chest, immersing herself in his warmth and clutched at his shirt.

"Good night Suzan," he whispered. He only heard a muffled reply but he knew what she had said.

_Good night._

* * *

**Hey what did you think? the song is from the new BBC drama Poldark, if you want to know how its sang then look up Demelza's song on youtude! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Now I have a question should these guys get together or not? I don't know what I should do! so I thought it best to ask you. you readersd have until the second of the May. to vote yes or no by reviewing and I will go with wichever has the most from there. Thanks bye for now!  
**


End file.
